Circles of Confusing Love
by AnuhdahPerson
Summary: Summary inside because I don't know how many people have watched The Force Awakens yet. T for the shipping.
1. Poe Dameron

**_Summary: Poe adores Finn, Finn loves someone else, Hux likes Kylo, Kylo is madly in love with Rey, and Phamsa and Rey fit in there somewhere. STAR WARS REFERENCES TO THE MOVIE SO IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS YOU WILL GET LOTS OF SPOILERS! Ok read on everyone else who has watched or doesn't care about spoilers._**

* * *

 ** _Fanfiction request from reylostuffagain! This is a story about Star Wars Ships and how to drive Rey bonkers._**

 ** _This is going to be updated side by side with my other fanfic request; Fun With Steve and Bucky (Captain America fanfiction)!_**

 ** _I don't own Disney, Lucasfilms, or any partnership with them._**

* * *

It had to have started when Poe first met Finn with the FN-something something name. Since then, Poe had very much liked Finn. First they had just been strong friends (especially with the circumstances given). Suddenly Poe didn't see Finn as a friend anymore. He saw him at a standard twice as strong as friendship. Yep, Poe was in love with Finn.

Which was an awkward thing to say. How many people did he know that loved someone the same gender as them and wanted to marry? Answer? None! Poe wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he blamed that day Kylo Ren had taken him prisoner. Actually, to be honest, Kylo had been the one who brought them together. That was the only good thing Poe could say about Kylo.

"Today's the day!" Poe said to himself as he paced his room. "Today you will confess to Finn how much you care for him! To tell him that he's more than just your best friend! You can do this, Dameron. Today is your day!"

Feeling all riled up Poe bashed open the door and marched out. He felt so proud of himself for finally doing this.

He reached the room where Finn and Rey were playing holochess. "Haha!" Shouted Finn as he captured one of Rey's pieces.

"Don't be so confident," said Rey calmly. She pressed her buttons and moved an animal. "You remember what happened the last time you got all excited."

"That was when I was playing against Chewie. And like Han said, 'Let the Wookie Win.' Which I didn't. Oh, hey Poe."

At the sound of his name Poe suddenly lost a lot of his confidence. "Hey," he said, a squeamish feeling twisting his stomach.

Rey lost another piece. "What are you up to?" She said brightly. She captured one of Finn's animals.

"Not much. Just wanted to see what you were up to." 'Come on, Poe! Say it!' Cried his conscious. 'But Rey's here!' Complained the other half.

"Cool." Finn made a move.

"Bad move," said Rey and she captured all his pieces.

Finn stamped his foot. "Dang it! Poe, you wanna try beating her?"

Poe shook his head. He gathered his courage and went to tell Finn what he thought about him when Finn bolted to his feet saying "Come on, Rey! Let's go a-scavenging!"

"Okay!" Laughed Rey. Finn skipped past a disappointed Poe, oblivious of the pilot's feelings. Rey started after Finn. She was almost past Poe when she stopped. Her hand reached out and she patted his shoulder. "You need to try," she said calmly. "You need to tell him."

Poe was startled by these words. He didn't know Rey knew about his thoughts on Finn. "H-how did you know?"

"The Force doesn't lie. Good luck. I hope you get him." She headed out the door too.

Poe thought for a moment. He needs someway to separate Finn from everyone else. Then he could tell the trooper in private.

As though on cue, a lightbulb flashed over his head. Poe skipped off, determined to have his way. But first he needed to make some preparations.

* * *

Rey and Finn spent the whole day scavenging. So when they got back to the Resistance base both had a light dinner and passed out. That meant Poe had to wait until the next day.

Poe got up early because he knew Finn would be up first since he was used to getting up so early. And his prediction came right. Finn wandered into the kitchen humming some song. "Wassup, Poe?"

"Nothing except eating," said Poe honestly. Finn poured himself Captain Phasma Crunch and sat across from Poe. The pilot's heart leapt with excitement. They were alone. "Soooo…" Poe began slowly. "Got any plans today?"

His words fell on deaf ears. "I like the way the little puffs are shaped like Phasma heads. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah," said Poe. "Listen, Finn. I was think-"

"I wonder what she thinks of them? Do you think she finds them insulting or cool?"

"I dunno. Finn, do you want-"

"Imagine if they had cereal like Frosted Finns! How cool would that be? Then I would be eating myself."

"Do you wanna learn how to-"

"I could use a change. I always eat Captain Phasma Crunch. Frosted Finns. That's a mighty fine name right there!"

"X-Wing!" Poe shouted. Finn looked up confused.

"What about the X-Wing?"

"Do you want to learn how to fly an X-Wing?"

A large grin shone on Finn's face. "Hot dog! That's sounds like fun!" Poe sighed with relief. "Of course, could we schedule it for tomorrow? I had big plans today and they just can't wait another day."

Poe's fingers dug into his thighs. His teeth ground against each other and it took almost all his strength to not scream. "Y-yeah. We can wait…for tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Said Finn. "I knew you were a great friend! See ya later, Poe-ing 747!" Usually Poe loved it when Finn called him that. However, right now it made him want to strangle Finn. Finn skipped off, once again oblivious.

The minute he was gone Poe threw his head in his arms and cried. Nothing ever went his way. At least when it came to this kind of thing."I hate this stupid life!"

Rey entered the kitchen. When she saw Poe crying she slowly backed away. She had reserved food anyway in her room. "I wonder what happened here?" Rey whispered to herself.

* * *

Again Poe got up early the next day. Again he and Finn were in the kitchen alone. "Finn!" Poe gasped desperately. "I need to tell you something!"

"Sure!" Said Finn.

"I like you!" Poe felt so proud of himself.

"Yeah same!" Said Finn.

Poe nearly squealed. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend. Right up there with Rey."

"No no!" Poe cried. "I like like you!"

"Cool," said Finn. Poe's heart began beating twice as fast again. "Are we going to fly an X-Wing today?"

Oh yeah. Poe completely forgot about that. "You wanna do it?"

"After I eat my Captain Phasma Crunch." Finn shoveled the food into his mouth. Poe just ate normally.

When they were finished Poe made Finn climb into the cockpit. He explained what each control did. "So yeah, try to fly." He climbed into another X-Wing. BB-8 was loaded into the back and Finn got R2-D2.

Things didn't go as planned. Finn crashed and the X-Wing blew up. R2 was found a good distance away from the explosion.

"So now what?" Asked Finn.

"We could cram into my X-Wing!" Poe said excitedly.

"Okay." Yes!

Despite the room in the X-Wing cockpit, Poe and Finn and R2 managed to stuff themselves in. As they flew back for the base Finn randomly said "Do you have a crush on someone?"

OMA (Oh My Anakin)! Poe felt his face go slightly red. "Well…yes."

"Cool. Who?"

"It's…" 'Come on, Poe! This is your chance!' "It's… y-"

"Hey look! There's Rey!" Rey was flying the Falcon with Chewie. She waved to the two then looked confused. Finn waved back, shoving R2. R2 electrocuted him.

Poe grumbled. "Can we wait until we land before we do anything?"

Finn didn't listen. He kicked R2 back. Poe decided it was better if he made an early landing. He landed the X-Wing. And just in time. Right after it touched the ground Finn knocked the self-destruct button.

"Dammit Finn!" Poe jumped out. "Get out before this thing blows! Come on, BB-8!" The group scrambled as fast as they could. Fifteen seconds later the X-Wing exploded.

Finn and Poe watched as the proud red and white ship went up in flames. "Who the heck puts a self destruct button in a ship?" Asked Finn.

Poe couldn't answer. His eyes was twitching and his fingers were slowly curling into a ball. "Sorry," said Finn.

"It's okay," Poe managed.

Rey landed the Falcon nearby. "Climb aboard!" She called. R2, BB-8, Finn and Poe went up the ramp and into the Falcon.

"If you don't mind I'm going to check something in the back," said Poe. He trotted off.

"Finn, why don't you help Chewie. Listen to everything he says. R2, BB, be translators." Rey walked off.

"Wait!" Cried Finn. "I don't understand any of them!" Too late. Finn sighed and went to the cockpit.

Rey found Poe in the dining room in tears. She sat down next to him. "No luck?"

"Getting him to notice me is a lot harder than I thought," Poe choked. Rey just sat there and let him cry. And during that time she wondered how Finn would react when he found out Poe liked him. Even more, she wondered what Poe would think when he discovered Finn's love interest.

* * *

 ** _Review, correct me, tell me how I'm doing, criticize, and all the rest of the stuff you can do._**


	2. Finn

**_I don't own Disney, Lucasfilms or any partnership with them._**

* * *

 **II. Finn**

How weird does this sound? "I am in love with the captain." Yeah, totally idiocy, right? Well that's how Finn felt about someone very particular.

Spill the beans, it was Phasma. Finn had always liked Phasma. Yet it wasn't until his days on the Resistance start did he realize how much he had cared about her. Phasma was a strong leader, advanced warrior, and quick thinker. She was the perfect woman for any man.

And that's why Finn ate Captain Phasma Crunch. He ate it in her honor. Of course she probably wouldn't care.

Finn wanted Phasma to notice him. So one early morning when he woke up at 5 AM he said "You know what, Finn? You should go back to the First Order and win Phasma's heart! Yeah! That's it!" Finn eagerly bounded out of his room and hummed "Anchors Aweigh" as he lilted to the dining hall. He was surprised to see Poe there. "Wassup, Poe?"

"Nothing except eating," droned Poe. Finn grabbed the Captain Phasma Crunch cereal box and plopped his butt on the opposite side of the table."Soooo…" Poe timidly said. But Finn didn't hear him. He was staring at his cereal thinking of Phasma.

"I like the way the little puffs are shaped like Phasma. Isn't that cool?" Finn tried not to sound like he was in love.

"Yeah," said Poe.

"I wonder what she thinks of them?" He brought one puff up close to his face. "Do you think she finds them insulting or cool?"  
"I dunno. Finn…"

"Imagine if they had cereal like Frosted Finns!" Finn had a very active imagination. He could easily wrap himself up in some stupid idea of his. Like this. "How cool would that be? Then I would be eating myself."

"Do you wanna-" began Poe.

'Build a BB unit?' Finn finished in his head. Instead he said "I could use a change. I always eat Captain Phasma Crunch. Frosted Finns. That's a might fine name right there!"  
"X-Wing!" Poe shouted.

Finn looked up. Wait, was Poe trying to tell him something? "What about the X-Wing?"

"Do you want to learn how to fly an X-Wing?"

A large grin shone on Finn's face. "Hot dog! That's sounds like fun! Of course, could we schedule it for tomorrow? I had big plans today and they just can't wait another day." Finn wasn't about to give up on his hopes of being with Phasma.

Poe became slightly tenser. It only lasted for a second. "Y-yeah. We can wait…for tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Said Finn. "I knew you were a great friend! See ya later, Poe-ing 747!" He skipped away and passed a half-asleep Rey in the hall. "Hi Rey!"

"Someone's bubbles," commented the scavenger.

"Yeah. I just had the best idea ever! See ya!"

Finn hopped in an X-Wing. He knew how to fly an X-Wing thanks to Pellipion Grauder, who was some woman he never really talked to on a daily basis. He'd just have to do horribly tomorrow so Poe wouldn't be jealous. He took off for the Starkiller.

Of course the X-Wing got shot and he was dragged into the Starkiller. Finn was dragged out by some other stormtroopers. "Traitor!" Screeched TR-8R.

Phasma walked up to Finn. "FN-2187. Never thought I'd see you here again. Have you come to restart your training and serve for the First Order. Or is this a business mission with the Resistance?"

"Neither!" Said Finn happily. "I wanted to tell you something important. But it has to be told only to you."

If she had her helmet off, Phasma would have looked plain confused. Instead she cocked her head. "And what might that be?"

"I told you the information can only be told to you!"

Phasma shook her head. "Take him to the interrogation chamber B-4." The troopers shoved Finn away.

As they walked Finn suddenly said "Hey FO1218, NT2015, wanna hear a cool story?"

"Why?" Asked FO1218.

Finn continued on. "Okay so Kylo had just killed his father…"

* * *

His story needed after he was strapped down in the interrogation chair. FO1218 and NT2015 had stayed until Finn finished. When he was done Finn said "Hey can I see Phasma in private here?"

"Sure?" Said FO1218.

"Thanks!"

The troopers left. A minute later Phasma entered the interrogation room. "What do you want to say FN-2187?"

"The name's Finn, if you please," said Finn.

"Alright then, Finn. What do you want? I don't have much time. And I'd rather stay out of the trash compactor for a while."

Finn grinned. "Well if you let me go none of that will happen. And I'll also tell you what I want."

Phasma rolled her eyes. "You're a lot of work FN-Finn. Why do you think I'd let you go?"

"I dunno. Maybe you want one of your troopers back."

"Hah! Like that's going to do anything!"

Finn sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. "Alright then, let me get straight to the point. I love you. I have thought about you every day before and after I left the First Order and I long to be with you. I have thought of even coming back the First Order just to serve by your side. But I also wish to take your hand and run away from all this war to live in peace amongst the Outer Rim where no one can disturb us. Please, Phasma. Come away with me. We can live forever together."

A silence fell over the room. Neither Phasma nor Finn moved. For Finn, it felt like half an hour went by before Phasma's chest rose and she let out a heavy breath.

"I'll let you go. And I'll let you leave this place without telling anyone. Go back to the Resistance. Fight for them."

"What about you?" Asked Finn as Phasma unclipped the binds.

Phasma gave a tight laugh. "I'll be here. Now get out and go see your friends." She began walking out of the cell. Just before she reached the doorway Phasma stopped. "Oh, and maybe the Resistance can help you work on your flirting." She left for good.

Finn's head hung. He slowly walked out, not caring if anyone saw him or not. Then his head snapped up. He knew what he had to do! He had to find a way to impress Phasma! Finn scurried off for the ship bay. He took back his borrowed X-Wing (which wasn't terrible shot) and took off.

When he landed Finn ran to Rey. "Rey! I need you to help me build something!"

"Like what?"

"Like something First Order related."

Rey half closed her eyes. "It's for Phasma isn't it?"

"Eeyup! Wait how did you know?"

"You were singing your Phasma song the other day." Finn had come up with a song that just repeated Phasma's name over and over again.

Finn shrugged. "So will you help?"

"If you love Phasma so much why should I help? It's your gift! Make it yourself!"

"Forget it. I'll make it out of paper!" Finn bounded off, leaving Rey to face palm.

"Chewie, do you mind if we go for s nice long fly tomorrow? I need a break."

"Rwar," said Chewie.

* * *

 _ **You know what to do.**_


	3. Phasma

_**Been a little while since I last updated so here's another chapter!**_

 _ **I don't own Disney, Lucasfilms, or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **III. Phasma**

Phasma stared stunned as she listened to Finn ramble on about his love for her. She had absolutely no idea he liked her that much. But he wasn't the man she was looking for. So she politely rejected him. "Maybe the Resistance can help you work on your flirting," she added, hoping that would keep him busy long enough until he fell in love with another girl or she got her way. And by getting her way, she married the man she admired.

Phasma was impressed with Finn's courage to confess his love. She didn't have the guts to do that. Not with General Hux, that is.

Her attraction to Hux started after he rescued her from the trash compactor. The Starkiller had exploded and only the trash compactor stayed together. Phasma had been thrown around, flailing helplessly.

Eventually Hux and a few troopers came to look for survivors. Hux found her and fished her out of the junk. And that's how she fell in love with him.

Seeing FN-2187 do what he just did gave Phasma a little courage to tell Hux how she felt. First, she had to find him.

As she walked around her fear of telling Hux grew stronger. Her mind was invaded of all the things he's say to her when he found out. Suddenly the whole Starkiller Base was laughing at her and the troopers were throwing insults. Even Snoke and Kylo Ren joined in.

Phasma snapped out of her dream. She had to tell Hux. No matter what the consequences were she had to tell him.

She was nearing the end of a hallway when Kylo stormed through. He used the Force and smashed her into the wall. "Hey!" Kylo didn't care. He kept walking. Phasma peeled herself off the wall, muttering "Jerk." She walked two more steps and crashed into Hux, who was following Kylo. Phasma fell right on top of Hux.

"Sorry!" Cried Phasma. She rolled off him.

"Ren came through here, right?" Asked Hux.

"Like a tornado."

"Why, Snoke? Why do you put me through this torture?" Hux scrambled to his feet and ran after Kylo. It was only after he disappeared from the hallway did she realize she had just blown the perfect chance to tell Hux how she felt.

And unfortunately she didn't get any better chance for the rest of the day. Phasma decided she'd try again tomorrow.

Her alarm went off at 4:30 in the morning. Phasma dressed and covered herself in her chrome armor. She walked to the main controls of the Starkiller and hooked up all the base speakers to her microphone. Phasma placed her helmet aside and took a deep breath.

 _ **BRT! TOOT! REET!**_

The horn sounded crystal clear notes across the entire base. Phasma finished the wake up call before packing up the microphone and horn, returning them to her room, and heading down for breakfast.

As usual, millions of stormtroopers and officers pushed each other around. Phasma hung her helmet on a helmet rack where it would stay until she ate. She searched frantically for Hux, hoping that she could engage him in a conversation and make him sit next to her.

A stormtrooper elbowed her. Phasma stumbled backwards. She tripped on another trooper's foot and fell on top of no other than Hux.

"Way to fully wake me up," grunted Hux.

Phasma got up. "Sorry, Hux. Just…clumsy I guess." She extended her hand and Hux seized it. Phasma's heart leapt. She eagerly pulled Hux to his feet. She had read many stories of people falling in love the moment their hands touched. Maybe Hux would be the same.

If he did feel that way he didn't show it. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Asked Phasma.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I think it's just going to be a low key day unless the Supreme Leader commands something. Besides the usual routine, the only planned thing I've heard of is Ren and a training session."

"Well then maybe you and I could, you know, hang out?"

Hux was confused. "Hang out? I'm sorry, I must be hungry. My brain isn't fully functioning."

"It's okay," said Phasma. Hux was so cute when he said things like that. "Let's get something to eat." By now a good amount of the stormtroopers were eating which made waiting in line a lot faster. Hux and Phasma served themselves and to Phasma's delight, they sat on opposite sides at the end of one of the long tables.

"How is training for the new recruits going?" Said Hux.

"Pretty good. Looks like we won't have any troopers who secede and run off to the Resistance." Phasma chuckled at her own joke.

Hux didn't. Or he was slow on humor. Or he was so used to not smiling it was hard to smile by now. Whatever it was he just nodded instead. "Wanna hear something weird?" Said Hux randomly.

Phasma almost squealed 'YES!' But her brain scolded 'Keep it together, you! Play it cool!' She just answered. "I could use a little weirdness in the morning."

"I got this distress call from Ren yesterday and it was because he thought he saw the scavenger girl on the base so he told me to alert everyone. But before I could he started yelling not to. Then he was yelling in all these other languages and our translator protocol droid said he was screaming 'I won't let anything hurt you, scavenger girl.' Is it me or is that plain weird?"

"It's weird and I'll bet I can't top that, but I got one too. FN-2187 came back saying he loved me and he wanted to run to the Outer Rim with me. Like, he literally just came to the Starkiller Base and had our defenses shoot his X-Wing and take him hostage just to say that!"

Hux stared at Phasma with disbelief. Phasma tried not to show her excitement of him looking at her. "I think you win," he finally said.

"Kylo screaming something about the scavenger girl isn't weirder?"

"Yeah."

 **BAM!** Kylo Ren himself slammed open the door with the Force. He used his power to scoop food onto a tray and flopped onto a table in the corner just for him. His eyes were half open, his clothes were lazily put on and his hair was a mess. Actually he always looked like this in the morning. Kylo was really not a morning person and it was a stupid idea to try to talk to him unless you wanted to die. Of course, Hux usually had an exception.

Hux got up and walked over to Kylo. "For Snoke's sake, Ren! It's nearly 5:30!" He snapped.

"Try sleeping with nightmares all night!" Hissed Kylo. "Seriously! You have no idea how hard it is to sleep for me!"

"Maybe if you didn't have that Darkside Latte before you went to bed it might help."

"Stop trying to be my father!" Kylo choked Hux.

Phasma got up quickly. "Kylo! Put him down!"

"Don't you dare boss me around!" Kylo snarled and he choked Phasma.

To save the two victims of the Force, TR-8R walked over to Kylo and whispered something in his ear. _**"OMIGOSH REALLY!?"**_ Kylo dropped Phasma and Hux. His eyes were wide open and he slurped down his food. Kylo was finished in under one minute. He ran off, using the Force to throw the dishes at the cleaning droid.

"Man, I love that guy," muttered Hux.

"What!?" Cried Phasma.

"Nothing!"

But Phasma had heard him. Hux had feelings for Kylo Ren. It was kind of creepy. Phasma got up and gathered her dishes. She too threw them at the cleaning droid and slowly headed after Kylo, seizing her helmet as she passed the rack.

With a sigh Phasma put the helmet on. She really didn't want anyone seeing her cry. Swallowing her sobs, she trudged down the hallways, deciding it would be best to check on the TIE mechanics crew.

She saw the scavenger girl slinking down one of the hallways. Phasma forgot about her sorrow. "Hey!" She yelled and began shooting. The girl dashed around another corner. Phasma chased her, cutting her off if she could. Other troopers joined the cat and mouse game.

At one point everybody lost the girl. "Spread out!" Scowled Phasma. "I want her dead or alive!"

The troopers split. Phasma went to search on her own. She passed through the hallways. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Her blaster was torn from her hands as she was yanked into a small room.

It was the girl. The girl yanked her helmet off and slapped her hand over Phamsa's mouth. Phasma tried to shout through the finger gag. "Listen to me!" Whispered the girl. "I know it's crazy sounding but I know you like Hux! And I know Hux likes Kylo! But you need to help me show Hux who Kylo likes and then maybe he'll change his mind and go for you!"

Phasma reached up and yanked away the girl's hand. "How did you figure this out and will you really help me?"

"It's a long story that will have to wait and yes. Are you in?"

A grin appeared on the captain's face. She clutched the girl's hand and shook it roughly. "Girl, you just got yourself a deal!"

The girl smiled. "Okay, now here's the plan."

"Wait!" Phasma cut. The girl looked up. "What's your name?"

* * *

 _ **Well? What did you think? Review, criticize and all other things you can do.**_


	4. Hux

_**Well it's been a really long time since I last updated (at least I think). No idea why I'm having trouble writing this but the ideas aren't coming as easily asthey usual. Maybe it's because I'm used to writing about a lot of shipping (or it's because I don't so shipping). Okay I'll shut up and you can read this chapter.**_

 _ **I don't own Disney, Lucasfilms or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **IV. Hux**

Kylo Ren was adorable in every aspect. When he was happy he was adorable. When he cried he was adorable. When he was angry and choking someone he was still adorable. Even when he was chopping up all of Hux's computers…okay that was the only part he wasn't adorable. Kylo had a knack for spending almost all the First Order's income on repairs.

Still Hux loved him. And he didn't care that Kylo was a boy like him. Kylo was the perfect man for anyone. That is, if anyone was willing to put up with him.

At the moment Hux was conversing with Phasma. Suddenly BAM! Hux jumped as the doors bashed open and Kylo hobbled in. He looked like he was drunk but Hux knew better. Kylo slapped food onto a tray and plopped down at a table far away from anyone.

Hux shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "'Scuse me," he murmured to Phasma as he got up. He went to Kylo's table. It was a gamble to try and talk to Kylo but someone had to do it. "For Snoke's sake, Ren! It's nearly 5:30!" He snapped. Everyone was supposed to get up at 5 and be eating and Kylo knew that super well.

"Try sleeping with nightmares all night!" Hissed Kylo. "Seriously! You have no idea how hard it is to sleep for me!" Nightmares again. Kylo's excuse for being tired in the morning.

"Maybe if you didn't have that Darkside Latte before you went to bed it might help," Hux suggested.

"Stop trying to be my father!" Kylo choked Hux. Hux clawed at an invisible hand but it was useless.

"Kylo! Put him down!" Phasma's voice rang.

"Don't you dare boss me around!" Kylo snarled and he choked Phasma.

Hux felt his heart speeding up as Kylo choked them tighter. His longing to make love with Kylo became stronger. But his enjoyment came to an end when TR-8R wandered over and muttered something in the Knight's ear. **_"OMIGOSH REALLY!?"_** Kylo dropped Phasma and Hux. His eyes were wide open and he slurped down his food. Kylo was finished in under one minute. He ran off, using the Force to throw the dishes at the cleaning droid.

"Man, I love that guy," muttered Hux.

"What!?" Cried Phasma.

"Nothing!" Hopefully Phasma hasn't heard that.

Phasma huffed. She got up and collected her dishes. Then she stomped off. Hux didn't understand it. Women were so weird.

Hux decided to go find Kylo. He searched around for a long time before passing by Kylo's room and hearing humming. Hux pressed his ear to the door. Kylo was humming some tune that Hux didn't recognize.

Realizing he'd have to wait until Kylo came out (no one was allowed in his room) Hux leaned against the wall and began planning how he should tell Kylo about his feelings for him. Maybe approach suddenly? No, gently? Heck no. Maybe throw a tantrum similar to Kylo's? Hux didn't have a lightsaber.

FZOOP! The door opened and Kylo skipped out. Well he was definitely happy. "Hello Ren," said Hux.

"Can you believe it!?" Squealed Kylo. "Today is the day I actually will confess my love to the one I love!" Kylo grabbed Hux's shoulders and shook him vigorously.

Hux felt like his head was going to implode. "W-W-W-ho-o w-w-woul-d th-that b-be?" He managed. Would it be him!? Snoke-dammit PLEASE LET IT BE HIM!

Before Kylo could answer shouts rang out. Gunfire could be heard across the base. Hux shoved Kylo out of the way and ran towards the sound. "They better not be destroying MY base!" Growled Hux.

They reached the spot where stormtroopers were laying either dead or unconscious. Kylo used the Force to wake one of the unconscious troopers up. "What happened here?" He demanded.

The trooper came to his wits and said "Sir, the girl has been spotted lurking around the base. And she and Captain Phasma were working together."

"WHAT!?" Yelled Kylo. He dropped the trooper and took off. "No one puts a hand on MY girl!"

Hux was confused. Who the hell was Kylo talking about? Phasma? Did Kylo have something for Phasma? And how come he never knew about it? Or was it the scavenger? Nah, the scavenger was the enemy.

"Thank you, trooper," said Hux before racing after Kylo.

He caught up with Kylo. "Who are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna tell Phasma how much I like-wait that came out wrong. Not Phasma!" Kylo struggled.

So Kylo didn't like him. Hux felt disappointed. Then an idea hit him. What if he told Kylo his feelings? Maybe Kylo would have different views!

"Ren, there's something I need to confess."

"You ate my chili peppers collection didn't you?"

"What?!"

"Someone ate my chili pepper collection!"

"You were collecting chili peppers…"

"Yes!"

Hux couldn't imagine something weirder. He pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on his reveal to Kylo. He figured it'd be best if he came right out and said it…

"EW!" Kylo stopped and Hux slammed into him.

"Ew what?" Asked Hux from the floor.

 _ **"ARE YOU FORCING SERIOUS!?"**_

"What the Bantha are you talking about?"

Kylo growled. "Don't lie, you idiot. I can feel your sexual tension for me. Do you realize how gross that sounds!?" Hux didn't answer. "If you were a girl maybe I'd agree but you're not! So let me know how it goes for you in the future. For now, I'm going to see my girl!" Kylo huffed and turned on his heel.

"Wait!" Hux cried. "Who do you like?"

Kylo's voice became very dreamy and floaty (is that how you'd describe it?) as he spoke. "She's so gorgeous. So perfect… so… cute!"

"Who?"

"Why, the scavenger girl Rey of course."

Hux's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!?"

"Of course I am! And if she doesn't accept my proposal get ready to mop the floors!" And Kylo shot off, leaving a dejected Hux.

Suddenly he heard two THUMPS! behind him. Hux whirled around to see Phasma and the scavenger. They high-fived. "We did it!" Squealed Phasma.

"I better not be seeing a scene of Reysma or Phasrey," Hux grumbled.

"What?" Both were completely confused.

Hux told them everything that had happened. Phasma grinned. She went over and stood next to Hux. "Well if you need anyone I'm always free," she said cheerily.

"Yeah," Hux pushed her aside and trudged off. "Thanks."

Phasma hung her head. Rey patted her on the back. "It's okay. Give him a few days. Now I have to get out of here before Mr. Obsessed-With-Me finds me."

"Okay. Thanks for your help," Phasma sighed. Rey left.

She slinked down the halls making good progress. As she neared the bay she turned on her com link. "Chewie, pick me up."

 **"REY!"** Screeched a voice, too recognizable.

"Oh no," groaned Rey.

* * *

 _ **If you've made it to this chapter I'm sure you know what to do. :)**_


	5. Kylo Ren

_**I don't own Disney, Lucasfilms or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **V. Kylo Ren**

Kylo Ren was tired. Snoke had kept him up last night until three in the morning and he expected to see him again at "oh-eight hundred sharp!" So Kylo was very angry with Phasma when he heard the horn.

He groaned. He felt like he hadn't slept a wink. Kylo rolled off his bed and crashed to the floor. Slapping his hands on the nearby bedside table he used it to get to his feet.

Wearily he got dressed and stumbled out of his room. By now most of the stormtroopers were in the breakfast hall so Kylo didn't run into anyone except JB-007, who always are before everyone else. "Morning, sir," said JB-007.

"Shut up." Kylo raised his hand and Force threw the trooper. A cat meowed loudly. Kylo thrust open the cafeteria doors and traipsed in. He used the Force to scoop some food on a food tray (no plate or bowl included) and sat down. He began to eat although he wasn't sure if all the food was going in his mouth.

Oh great. Hux was coming over. What a way to start the morning. Hux was always made at him and Kylo hated him. "For Snoke's sake, Ren! It's nearly 5:30!" Yeah yeah yeah yadda yadda try staying up until three in the morning, Hux.

"Try sleeping with nightmares all night!" Hissed Kylo. He always had nightmares most of the time they were visions of ghost Han Solo haunting him for life. "Seriously! You have no idea how hard it is to sleep for me!"

"Maybe if you didn't have that Darkside Latte before you went to bed it might help," Hux sighed. That stuff was like tea to Kylo! How dare Hux insult a drink! It couldn't defend itself! So Kylo defended it instead.

"Stop trying to be my father!" Kylo choked Hux. Hux yelped and tried to get away but it was in vain.

"Kylo! Put him down!" Oh now Phasma was in this? Well might as well choke her too.

"Don't you dare boss me around!"

Everyone in the mess hall stared. And Kylo really didn't care. They needed to learn who was boss. Dang it. Here comes TR-8R. Better choke him too.

Before Kylo could TR-8R leaned forwards and whispered "I saw the scavenger girl hanging around the base."

"OMIGOSH REALLY!?" Kylo was wide awake now. He dropped Phasma and Hux. He took five giant bites and finished eating. Kylo skipped off, using the Force to chuck the dishes at the cleaning droid. They hit it smack in the head and the droid fell over.

Kylo went to his room. He began humming "Wake Me Up Inside" as he brushed his hair and fixed his clothing. He had fallen in love with her the moment he set eyes on her at Takodana. Kylo made sure he looked his best before taking a deep breath.

He had planned this moment all along. It was a perfect fantasy in his head yet Kylo had small doubts about what would happen in reality. He ran his fingers through his hair one more time before he put his helmet on. Kylo reached into a drawer and pulled out a small item. His hand shaking, he put it in a pocket on his belt and headed out.

"Hello, Ren." Well hello to you too, Hux.

Kylo actually couldn't think sarcastic right now. He was too excited. "Can you believe it!?" Squealed Kylo. "Today is the day I actually will confess my love to the one I love!" Kylo grabbed Hux's shoulders and shook him vigorously.

Hux might have started a bloody nose from all the shaking."W-W-W-ho-o w-w-woul-d th-that b-be?" He managed. Kylo released Hux and let him drop to the floor. He opened his mouth to answer when he heard gunfire. "They better not be destroying MY base!" Hux snapped defensively. Hux loved his base almost as much as he loved himself and Grand Moff Tarkin. Don't get me wrong. Like Kylo, Hux and Phasma obsess over someone. For Hux it was Tarkin. For Phasma it was Captain Rex.

Let's get back to the story. Kylo and Hux run down the halls until they reach the correct one where stormtroopers were laying either dead or unconscious. Kylo used the Force to shake one of the unconscious troopers and wake him. "What happened here?" He hissed.

The trooper didn't answer. So Kylo took off the helmet and whacked him across the face a few times. Then he reached behind him and pulled out a random bucket of water and poured it on the trooper. That was enough to get the trooper talking. "Sir, the girl has been spotted lurking around the base. And she and Captain Phasma were working together."

"WHAT!?" Screeched Kylo. He pulled his hand away and the trooper fell backwards. Kylo took off. "No one puts a hand on MY girl!" Stupid Phasma!

Hux caught up with him. "Who are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna tell Phasma how much I like-wait that came out wrong. Not Phasma!" Kylo struggled. Kylo used to kind of like Phasma until he saw the scavenger girl (who was named Rey according to that fight on the Starkiller with the traitor and Rey). Then all thoughts about Phasma flew out of his head and were gone forever.

"Ren, there's something I need to confess."

"You ate my chili peppers collection didn't you?" Kylo muttered.

Hux's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Someone ate my chili pepper collection!"

"You were collecting chili peppers…"

"Yes!" Why was collecting chili peppers weird? Hux's hobby was making singing, Phasma, liked making paper model ships, all the Knights of Ren had something to do in their free time, and Snoke collected heads (okay that was gross but it was Snoke).

Hux was being too quiet. Kylo wondered what was going on in his head. He let the Force guide him inside (which he had absolutely problem with). Suddenly Kylo froze. "EW!" He stopped walking and yanked his head out of Hux's. The general slammed into him.

"Ew what?" Asked Hux from the floor.

"ARE YOU FORCING SERIOUS!?"

"What the Bantha are you talking about?"

Kylo growled. "Don't lie, you idiot. I can feel your sexual tension for me. Do you realize how gross that sounds!?" Hux didn't answer. "If you were a girl maybe I'd agree but you're not! So let me know how it goes for you in the future. For now, I'm going to see my girl!" Kylo huffed and stalked off.

"Wait!" Hux cried. "Who do you like?"

He had never expressed his love for Rey. Kylo went on a rant with a sing-songy voice. It became very dreamy and floaty as he spoke went on. "She's so gorgeous. So perfect… so… cute! She's got the perfect eyes, this beautiful smile, the most wonderful hair, and she's…" he stopped talking to admire her in his head.

"Who?"

"Why, the scavenger girl Rey of course."

Hux's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!?"

"Of course I am! And if she doesn't accept my proposal get ready to mop the floors!" And Kylo shot off.

He went searching. Suddenly he saw her sneaking towards the ship bay. Kylo eagerly followed her. "REY!"

Rey froze. Kylo blinded up to her. "Hello Rey! So good to see you! I was hoping you'd drop by!" Kylo wrapped his arms around her.

Rey batted them away and Force-pushed Kylo two arm lengths away. "What the Fulcrom?" She cried.

"You remember me, right?"

"How could I forget?" Scowled Rey.

Oblivious to her angry voice Kylo took off his helmet and tossed it aside. He reached into the pocket handed her the ring. "Rey, I have a question. Will you marry me?"

Rey stared. The she screamed and ran right by Kylo. Kylo watched, confused, as Rey ran into the ship bay. He followed her. His heart sank when he saw her leapt into the Millennium Falcon and soar away.

Kylo did the two things he did best. He yanked out his lightsaber and chopped up every TIE fighter in the bay. Then he sat down and cried.

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry that you keep having to read the same thing over and over again. But I think you know who's next and I promise that chapter will be super interesting!**_

 _ **I have an ao3! It's called Jak_the_ATAT and I'll be posting more of my Star Wars fics there. This will remain more as my Avengers.**_

 _ **Review and all**_


	6. Rey

_**Well here's the next installment of this crazy story. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't own Disney, Lucasfilms, or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **VI. Rey**

She had known all along who liked who. I mean, come on. It was so obvious. Sometimes Rey wondered how the others could be so stupid that they didn't notice their admirer frantically chasing them around.

Well poor Rey was beaten up from the past two day's events. It all started yesterday with Finn. Rey knew Poe liked Finn and Finn liked Phasma. She had always tried to encourage Poe to tell Finn how he felt. Maybe Finn would change his mind and stay on the Light Side.

Rey saw Finn climb into an X-Wing. She whistled to Chewie and they followed him the Millennium Falcon. They flew up to Starkiller Base where Finn got captured just so he could talk to Phasma. Sighing Rey figured he'd get out by himself so she flew back to the Resistance Base and spent the day chilling.

Finn returned looking awfully happy. "Rey! I need you to help me build something!"

"Like what?"

"Like something First Order related."

Rey half closed her eyes. "It's for Phasma isn't it?"

"Eeyup! Wait how did you know?"

"You were singing your Phasma song the other day." Rey hated the Phasma song. So did the rest of the Resistance.

Finn shrugged. "So will you help?"

"If you love Phasma so much why should I help? It's your gift! Make it yourself!"

"Forget it. I'll make it out of paper!" Finn bounded off, leaving Rey to face palm.

"Chewie, do you mind if we go for a nice long fly tomorrow? I need a break."

"Rwar," said Chewie. He totally agreed.

So the next day Rey got up early and hopped in the Falcon with Chewie. They flew into space and went star gazing.

Unfortunately luck was going against Rey this morning and a tractor beam dragged the Falcon into Starkiller Base. Rey and Chewie were forced out and down to the ship lieutenant.

"Resistance trying to sneak in Starkiller Base?" He sneered.

"Actually I've come to save your necks from a terrible happening caused by Kylo Ren. Sound good?" Asked Rey. She had to come up with something.

"So you've come to babysit Kylo Ren?"

"Just for a bit."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Rey grumbled. Feeling like she was wasting too much time she Force-blasted all the stormtroopers and officers in the room and knocked them out. "Chewie get the Falcon in the air. I'm gonna see if I can do something worth it while we're here." Chewie roared in agreement and headed for the Falcon. Rey ran down the halls.

She snuck around. Suddenly she heard someone shout "Hey!" Rey recognized the voice. She bolted around a corner, Phasma close behind. The captain called other stormtroopers and soon Rey had a small pack of plastic armored people chasing her.

She slid between two control panels. The stormtroopers ran by oblivious. "I want her dead or alive!" Screeched Phasma.

Rey waited until Phasma passed her hiding spot. Then she reached out and grabbed the chrome armored trooper. She bashed the gun away and yanked off Phasma's helmet. Then she slapped her hand onto the other woman's mouth. Phasma tried to fight but Rey held her tightly against the wall. "Listen to me!" Hissed Rey. "I know it's crazy sounding but I know you like Hux! And I know Hux likes Kylo! But you need to help me show Hux who Kylo likes and then maybe he'll change his mind and go for you!"

Phasma seized Rey's wrist and jerked it away. "How did you figure this out and will you really help me?"

"It's a long story that will have to wait and yes. Are you in?"

Phasma paused for a moment. Then a large smile spread across her lips. "Girl, you just got yourself a deal!" She grabbed Rey's hand and shook it violently up and down.

Rey smiled back. "Okay, now here's the plan."

"Wait!" Phasma cut. Rey looked up. "What's your name?"

"For now I'm just Scavenger. Ok now listen up." Rey leaned in and whispered the plan into Phasma's ear.

Phasma's smile just got bigger. "Sounds exciting!" She and Rey snuck out into the hall. Phasma ran to a particular part of the hall and pointed up. Rey used the Force to throw open a grate. She leapt into it. Then she Force pulled Phasma in. They started to crawl along but Phasma's armor clanked against the grates.

"Take that damn armor off!" Hissed Rey.

"Not if we have to go to Plan Z when I have to pretend your captured."

"Then we're gonna need a bigger grate."

"Don't you have that dumb mind trick where you can kind of tell people what to do?"

Rey hadn't actually thought about that. "Okay so just stay over this opening." She used the Force to send a hunch to Kylo to head down this hall. Kylo was in his room right now humming some song. Rey didn't know what but she left him with a small clue and then pulled away. Kylo shouldn't know too much.

"Now we wait," said Rey.

"Alright, Scavenger." Phasma and Rey stayed quiet for a few minutes. Finally Phasma said "Sooo how are you going to do this?"

"Force trick. I just need a good look at Hix to insert the right images."

"Hux," Phasma automatically corrected.

"Whatever."

Eventually Hux and Kylo walked underneath the girls' hiding spot. They were talking about chili peppers.

"Someone ate my chili pepper collection!" Whined Kylo.

"You were collecting chili peppers…" Hux couldn't sound any more dumbfounded.

"Yes!"

Rey shut her eyes and put her hand out. She could feel Kylo searching Hux's mind. She dodged his Force and thought of Kylo and Hux making out. It was rather disgusting to think of but Rey didn't give up. Hux began thinking of the exact things Rey put in his mind. She quickly pulled out. "EW!" Kylo yelped and skidded to a stop. Hux crashed right into him and fell over.

"Ew what?" Asked Hux.

 _ **"ARE YOU FORCING SERIOUS!?"**_

"What the Bantha are you talking about?"

"Don't lie, you idiot. I can feel your sexual tension for me. Do you realize how gross that sounds!?" Hux, who was usually full of witty answers, suddenly went brain dead. "If you were a girl maybe I'd agree but you're not! So let me know how it goes for you in the future. For now, I'm going to see my girl!" Kylo huffed and turned on his heel.

"Wait!" Hux cried. "Who do you like?"

Kylo's voice became very dreamy and floaty. He acted like he was in a daydream (and he probably was). "She's so gorgeous. So perfect… so… cute!" Rey nearly choked. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Who?"

"Why, the scavenger girl Rey of course."

Hux's jaw nearly touched the ground. "Are you serious!?"

"Of course I am! And if she doesn't accept my proposal get ready to mop the floors!" And Kylo skipped off. Hux climbed to his feet, disappointed. Rey and Phasma dropped down from above. They high-fived. "We did it!" Squealed Phasma.

"I better not be seeing a scene of Reysma or Phasrey," Hux grumbled.

"What?" Both blinked.

Hux ranted about his day so far. Phasma smiled and wandered over to him. "Well if you need anyone I'm always free," she said cheerily.

"Yeah, thanks." He shoved her away and shuffled away.

Rey patted Phasma on the back. "It's okay. Give him a few days. Now I have to get out of here before Mr. Obsessed-With-Me finds me."

"Okay. Thanks for your help," Phasma moaned. Rey left.

She slinked down the halls making good progress. As she neared the bay she turned on her com link. "Chewie, pick me up."

"REY!" Screeched a voice, too recognizable.

"Oh no," groaned Rey. Kylo came bouncing up to her.

"Hello Rey! So good to see you! I was hoping you'd drop by!" Kylo hugged her.

Rey slapped and Force-pushed Kylo away until they were his height away from her. "The Fulcrom?" She wailed.

"You remember me, right?" Kylo looked hopeful.

"How could I forget?"

Kylo yanked off his helmet and carelessly tossed it away. He pulled an engagement ring from his utility belt. "Rey, I have a question. Will you marry me?"

Rey froze. The she screamed and ran right by Kylo. She flung herself into the ship bay. **"CHEWIE!"** Rey howled into her com. Chewie roared. The Falcon swung into the bay, slowing down just enough so Chewie could open the ramp and Rey could jump in. "Punch it!" She shouted. Chewie hit the hyperdrive and the Falcon took off.

Rey sighed. Well at least she was out of there. She sank into the driver's chair and settled down. "Finally! I can relax with a little flying!"

"Rwarg," said Chewie.

It wasn't long before Rey reached D'Qar. She hummed a little tune as she cruised through the gentle skies. Such a wonderful experience of floating effortlessly in the air.

She saw an X-Wing. Rey closed in on it and looked over. Inside the cockpit was Finn, Poe and R2. "What the…" she muttered.

Finn saw her. Rey awkwardly waved and Finn waved back. R2 electrocuted him. Rey watched as Finn kicked R2. Then R2 shoved Finn. Poe rolled his eyes and lowered the X-Wing to the ground. And just in the nick of time. Rey watched in horror as R2 threw Finn into the self destruct.

Finn, Poe, R2 and BB-8 scrambled out. The X-Wing blew up. Rey sighed. She turned the Falcon around and opened the ramp. "Climb aboard!" She called. They eagerly did.

"If you don't mind I'm going to check something in the back," announced Poe. He stalked off.

'Oh boy,' thought Rey. Well might as well make sure Poe was going to be okay and not thinking of purposely crash into Starkiller Base with his X-Wing. "Finn, why don't you help Chewie. Listen to everything he says. R2, BB, be translators." Rey followed Poe. She found Poe in the dining room sobbing out his heart . She sat down next to him. "No luck?"

"Getting him to notice me is a lot harder than I thought," Poe wheezed. Rey sighed. She let Poe cry. She began thinking of Phasma and how Finn had openly announced to Phasma that he loved her. But Phasma's heart was set on Hux. And Hux got his heart shattered by Kylo. The whole thing was super confusing.

The Falcon returned to the bay and Poe slid down the ramp first. He ran to his room. Finn went to keep working on his little something for Phasma and Rey fell asleep.

The next day Rey was sitting on a log dangling her legs. She saw the First Order ship. Rey gripped her gun.

"PhasmaPhasmaPhasmaPhasma!" Finn bolted out, a little paper Phasma in his hand. Poe trudged after him. "So glad to see you!" Finn sang.

Phasma whacked him across the face. "Get outta here, FN. I got my own boyfriend."

Finn's jaw dropped. Poe seized this opportunity and said "Well maybe you and I could hang out instead. Right Finn?"

Finn didn't answer. Phasma glanced over at Hux with a dreamy smile. It immediately disappeared when she saw Hux staring at Kylo who was wandering around looking for Rey.

Rey walked over to the group. Kylo squealed and Hux grumbled. "Rey!" Cried Kylo.

Like Phasma, Rey slapped Kylo across the mask. "Stuff it, bucket head." Then she turned to all of the others and said "You know if you looked behind you you might see someone who would be interested in a relationship with you!"

So everyone glanced behind them. "Hux seriously wants to date me?" Kylo asked.

"Phasma likes me?" Hux muttered.

"Finn, please don't grab my hand and run away with me in tow," said Phasma.

"Poe?" Finn couldn't say anymore.

Poe looked between Kylo and Rey. "Er, does Kylo like me or is that you?" He asked.

Rey sighed. "With the exception of Poe looking at Finn. So what do you think of trying some romantic things with that person?"

"Heck yeah!" Poe said happily.

"Nah," said everyone else. Rey could have sworn a black could was hovering over her head.

Everyone turned away and looked at who they wanted. Poe suddenly burst into tears. "Why can't Finn notice me?"

Finn joined him. "All I'm asking for is Phasma's hand!"

Phasma began bawling. "Please Hux! Just love me!"

Hux sobbed loudly. "Oh Kylo, can't you be my lover? It would be a dream come true."

And Kylo made a river. **"REY!"**

Rey watched horrified as the five sat (or stood) around wailing like three year olds. Suddenly she let out a wild yell that made them all stop. _**"CAN'T A GIRL HAVE PEACE?! WHY MUST YOU MAKE MY LIFE SO STRESSFUL!? WHYYY!?"**_ She collapsed onto Poe and cried in his shoulder.

While Rey soaked Poe's shoulder the others stared at each other. Then they all went back to bawling. The only one who wasn't crying was Poe. He stared at the tearful people around him. "Well this is confusing," He muttered. "This weirdness is just going in circles and circles of confusing love. Finn, do you even like me?"

 _ **"PHASMA!"**_ Wailed Finn. And Poe began crying again because Finn didn't care the least bit about him.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for turning everyone into emo people at the end. Guess this is what I get for staying up past midnight to write this.**_

 ** _Unfortunately_** _ **this is the last chapter of this book! :( I know, I'm sad too but this gives me more time to put time into my other story, Fun With Steve and Bucky. However feel free to comment an idea or two! In the meantime I suppose you can check out my Archive of Our Own account, Jak_the_ATAT. Most of my Star Wars stuff will probably be posted there from now on.**_

 ** _You know what to do; review, comment, criticize, whatever you please._**


End file.
